Vivre
by Angedelanuit101
Summary: Garcia entraine Reid à la fête foraine... Au grand désespoir de celui-ci.


**Titre** : _Vivre_

**Personnages principaux **: _Spencer Reid et Penelope Garcia_

**Résumé** : _Garcia a invité Reid à la fête foraine, au grand désarroi de celui-ci..._

**Rated** : _K+_

**Pourquoi cette Fanfiction **: _Parce que j'avais envie de me changer les idées et d'écrire quelque chose de léger._

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, il ne s'agit que d'un emprunt. __J'écris pour le plaisir et non pour l'argent._

**_Bonne lecture!_**

_

* * *

_

**Vivre**

Le soleil tapait violemment sur la drève parcourue par de nombreux badauds. Des musiques se perdaient dans l'immensité azurée et des effluves sucrés exhalant de petites baraques miteuses et criardes aguichaient les nombreux passants. De temps à autres, des hurlements d'horreur et des rires se mêlaient à cette cacophonie dérangeante et mielleuse.

Engoncé dans une chemise à manches longues surplombée d'une cravate au nœud relâché, Spencer Reid regardait avec un profond scepticisme les mines réjouies des gens qui le bousculaient un peu trop à son goût. Il tourna lentement la tête vers sa collègue qui s'émerveillait sans cesse devant les nombreux stands.

Il poussa un soupir, excédé par tant de pathétisme : comment pouvait-on sincèrement prendre plaisir à faire exploser son taux de cholestérol ou d'adrénaline ? Une petite main moite s'empara vivement de la sienne et la serra fortement. Reid ne put s'empêcher d'émettre une petite plainte de surprise et de douleur.

_-Barbe à papa !_

Il lança un regard plus ou moins apathique à Garcia qui sautillait presque à côté de lui. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi elle n'avait pas proposé à Kevin de l'accompagner et pour quelle raison, lui, _Spencer Reid_, avait accepté de « _faire un truc « cool » entre amis_ » avec elle. Bien sûr, quand il entendait le terme « _cool_ », il pensait plutôt une convention sur Star Wars ou à une conférence sur l'étude psychopathologique de certains tueurs pas à ce genre de sortie ô combien cultur…

_-On s'en prend une ?_

Reid soupira légèrement et tenta de montrer un peu d'enthousiasme : vexer Penelope était sans doute la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire… Quoique, vu les engins de torture qui se trouvait sur cette fête foraine, il pouvait sans doute trouver pire supplice que celui-là.

Il arbora dés lors un sourire crispé et balança de haut en bas sa tête perchée sur une nuque raidie par le col de sa chemise. Le geste fut mentalement douloureux. Seule l'idée que peut-être l'informaticienne allait lâcher sa pauvre main engourdie s'il acceptait d'être en hyperglycémie quelques heures, le réconfortait légèrement. Il détestait plus que tout ce genre de contact.

_-Pourquoi pas, ça a l'air bon._

Son ton manquait de sincérité, mais ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé…

Evidemment, il n'avait pas trop envie d'ingurgiter un amas de_ β-D-fructofuranosyl-(2↔1)-α-D-glucopyranoside_ enfilé autour d'un bout de bois : qui prendrait plaisir à manger un gros tas de fils de sucre et de colorant ? Son regard se perdit dans la foule et repéra rapidement de nombreux gloutons qui mordaient avidement dans ces nébuleuses boules de coton roses, pour le contredire.

_Ok. _

Il ne pourrait jamais comprendre le fonctionnement de certaines personnes. _De nombreuses personnes, en fait._

Soudain, la petite main moite aux doigts étrangement vernis, loin de lâcher la sienne, malgré sa reddition, l'entraîna dans la file pour les barbes à papa.

Les yeux de Garcia pétillaient joyeusement dans leurs orbites, semblables à deux feux d'artifice.

_-J'ai toujours adoré cet endroit… _

Reid opina poliment, mais ne se voyait pas lui rétorquer que de son côté, tant de foule, tant de bruit et tant de mouvements le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas la blesser ou lui faire sentir que ce qu'il vivait en ce moment était un véritable calvaire. La petite voix haut perchée et débordante d'enthousiasme reprit aussitôt :

_-Non, mais franchement… Regarde autour de toi… Que vois-tu ?_

Il pouvait presque sentir le cœur de la jeune femme battre dans sa main, tellement elle s'extasiait devant ce ramassis de forains mal rasés et de passants patibulaires ou pathétiques. Cependant, par pure bonne volonté, il observa les alentours.

_-Euh…__ Là, je vois un enfant qui pleure car son ballon vient de s'envoler… Et là, un type qui vomit… euh… difficile à dire ce qu'il vom…_

La main libre de Garcia s'abattit brutalement sur son torse.

_-Aïe ! Quoi ?_

Penelope lui lança un regard en biais, par-dessus les montures vert pomme de ses lunettes, visiblement consternée.

_-Reid ! _

Spencer fronça les sourcils, perdu, en se remémorant avec une précision chirurgicale ce qu'il venait de dire. Rien de particulièrement choquant… Du moins, pas selon les critères moraux mis en place ces dernières années. Rien qui, selon lui, méritait une tape de Garcia.

_-Quoi ?_

Un petit sourire indulgent naquit sur les lèvres rouge cerise de la jeune femme.

_-Je ne te demandais pas ça._

Le jeune homme grimaça légèrement : cette situation était vraiment de plus en plus désagréable. Quoi de plus gênant que de ne pas comprendre ce qu'une personne attendait de vous ?

_-Je… euh… _

Reid regarda encore autour de lui.

_-Je vois… je vois… des gens ?_

Le dernier mot était sorti comme une espèce de couinement mal assuré. Il lança un petit regard à Garcia : _une nouvelle tape ?_ La jeune femme secoua la tête en souriant gentiment mais ne le frappa plus.

_-Le bonheur, Chéri. Voilà ce que tu vois : des gens heureux_!

Reid lança un regard perplexe au gars qui vomissait encore dans la poubelle : aucun doute, ce type était le plus heureux des hommes… Une nouvelle tapa s'abattit sur son torse.

_-Aïe._

Garcia lui lança un regard contrarié.

_-En général ! Dans l'ensemble, les gens ici sont heureux. Arrête de regarder ce type qui vomit._

Spencer haussa un sourcil : comment avait-elle pu deviner ce qu'il pensait ? Chassant rapidement cette question purement rhétorique de son esprit, il opina pensivement.

_-C'est vrai. Ils n'ont pas l'air si tristes que ça._

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il se sentait tellement mal ici, parce qu'il ne faisait pas partie de ces gens heureux et insouciants. De ces gens qui pouvaient avaler une barbe à papa sans se soucier des impacts que ça pourraient avoir sur les cellules β des îlots de Langerhans de leur pancréas. Des gens qui ne transportaient pas dans leur tête les visages de centaines de victimes…

_De tant de __morts…_

Un frisson parcourut son dos, malgré la chaleur accablante de cette après-midi.

Un toussotement le ramena brutalement à la réalité et il réalisa qu'ils étaient en face du vendeur de barbes à papa. L'homme qui lui souriait amicalement avait la cinquantaine et un visage jovial.

_-Mon bon monsieur, on sort du pays des rêves ! Que voulez-vous ?_

Si seulement cet homme disait vrai… Si seulement il pouvait encore accéder à ce pays imaginaire, fantaisiste et reposant… _Loin des cauchemars._

_-Euh…__ Deux barbes à papa, s'il vous plaît._

Il sentit peser sur lui le regard de Garcia mais l'ignora. Il se forgea à nouveau un sourire crispé et le colla de force sur son visage pour qu'elle arrête de s'inquiéter. L'homme en face de lui tendit rapidement les deux boules de coton et Reid lui donna en échange un billet. Après avoir reçu sa monnaie, il s'éloigna avec Penelope et remarqua avec une certaine lassitude que sa main était toujours dans la sienne.

Et il n'y avait pas que cette main qu'elle ne comptait pas lâcher.

_-Chéri, tu étais déjà venu dans une fête foraine, auparavant ?_

Sa question semblait anodine, innocente, mais Reid sentait une pointe d'étonnement dans ses intonations.

_-Non. Je… Jamais eu le temps._

_Ni l'envie_.

Sa collègue s'arrêta brutalement et tira sur sa pauvre main martyrisée pour qu'il fasse de même.

_-Tu rigoles ? Tu n'as jamais été sur les petits poneys ? Tu n'as jamais fait de pêche aux canards ? Tu n'as jamais fait un tour sur la grande roue ?_

Exaspéré, le jeune homme dégagea sa main de celle de Garcia et répondit sur un ton nasillard, imitant les exclamations étonnées de Penelope :

_-Tu rigoles ? Tu n'as jamais lu Proust en entier ? Tu n'as jamais __appris par cœur des poèmes datant du Moyen Âge ? Tu n'as jamais fait un tour dans un musée ?_

La jeune femme fit un pas en arrière, l'air sincèrement désolée. Reid serra les dents, se sentant légèrement coupable pour cet emportement : c'était peut-être un peu méchant.

_-Je… euh…__ Désolé…Je… Je n'ai jamais eu le temps. Chacun ses priorités._

Penelope acquiesça doucement et s'approcha à nouveau de lui.

_-C'est triste._

Spencer secoua la tête.

_-Je ne pense pas_.

Garcia soupira et laissa son regard se perdre dans la voûte azurée.

_-Est-ce que tu vis__, Spencer Reid ?_

Reid fronça les sourcils sans comprendre la question de l'informaticienne et mordit dans sa barbe à papa –_pas si mauvaise que ça, tout compte fait_-…

_-Euh… Techniquement, mon cœur bat et je respire, donc oui, je vis._

Il entendit un étrange pouffement ressemblant à s'y méprendre au grognement d'un cochon et lança un regard perplexe à la jeune femme qui s'esclaffait à côté de lui.

_-Reid ? Tu le fais exprès ou c'est pathologique ?_

Que voulait-elle dire par là, à la fin ? Il avait en horreur ce genre de situation. Il pensait pourtant avoir répondu très clairement à sa question : _oui, il vivait_. Perturbé, il haussa les épaules en soupirant.

_-J'ai répondu à ta question._

Garcia secoua la tête.

_-Non, car je ne parlais pas de ça. Tu sais, une personne dans un coma végétatif vit également… Mais je n'appellerai pas exactement ça une vie. As-tu ou as-tu eu une vie, Spencer ?_

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux et balbutia.

_-Eh bien… euh… Oui… Je présume… _

Penelope soupira.

_-Quand es-tu sorti__ avec une femme ? Quand t'es-tu amusé ou t'es-tu senti vivre pour la dernière fois ?_

Spencer évita soigneusement la première question et réfléchit à la seconde. Il ne se voyait cependant pas répondre quelque chose du genre « _la dernière fois que j'ai pris du Dilaudid _» et opta donc pour quelque chose de plus banal.

_-Je euh… Je me suis bien amusé au dernier Halloween…__ et euh… à une convention sur l'univers fantastique, le mois dernier._

Sur le coup, même pour lui, cette réponse semblait assez pitoyable. Il devait bien avouer qu'il était loin d'avoir une vie sociale et qu'il était tout aussi loin d'être heureux, bien intégré et aimé. Il se mordit la lèvre et lança un petit regard triste à Garcia.

_-On peut parler d'autre chose_ _?_

La jeune femme secoua la tête avec détermination.

_-Non. __On va s'attaquer au problème et arranger ça._

Reid haussa un sourcil et lui fit part de son enthousiasme débordant à l'idée que Garcia ait pu imaginer un quelconque stratagème étrange pour le faire sourire.

_-Ah. Chouette. _

De son côté, Garcia semblait réellement avoir retrouvé tout son punch et souriait comme une démente.

_-On va __te faire vivre ! Te faire oublier les statistiques, Proust et les conventions ! On va s'amuser !_

Spencer lui lança un sourire poli et secoua la tête, commençant à craindre le pire.

_-Euh… C'est gentil… mais je ne suis pas intéressé…_

Garcia ne l'écouta pas et tourna sur elle-même.

-_On va faire des attractions !_

Reid avait sincèrement l'impression que quel que soit son avis, son amie n'en tiendrait pas compte.

_-Je euh… Ok._

Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Garcia allait lui demander ce qu'il pensait de cette idée farfelue…

_-Mange vite, Chéri-Chou ! Et après, je vais te faire sentir à quel point un cœur peut battre __rapidement!_

Il resta debout, raide comme un piquet, et tenta de suivre ses directives. Il la vit gober avidement sa barbe à papa en moins d'une minute et tenta de l'imiter. Tandis qu'elle digérait cet amas cotonneux avec aise, lui se débattit durant de très longues minutes avec les fils collants qui s'accrochaient à ses doigts, à son nez et à ses joues… Après une bataille épique, il parvint enfin à avaler le dernier filet de nuage rose bonbon.

Il jeta le bâton non sans une certaine fierté, sous le regard impatient de son amie.

_-Bon. On fait quoi ?_

Garcia lui lança un regard malicieux.

_-Un classique : les montagnes russes !_

Reid battit plusieurs fois des paupières et lança un regard effaré à l'horrible monstre de fer qui se dressait sur sa droite. Il vit le vieux train jaune s'engager dans une épouvantable spirale et les pauvres occupants des wagonnets se retrouver la tête en bas.

_-Euh… La pêche au canard, ce n'est pas un classique ?_

Comment pouvait-elle sincèrement l'imaginer sur cette machine infernale ?

_-Pas assez de sensations fortes._

Spencer fit nerveusement craquer les jointures de ses doigts et sa voix devint soudainement plus aigüe à cause de l'angoisse.

_-Les poneys ? A la limite__, la grande roue ?_

Les cris horrifiés des pauvres victimes qui se trouvaient sur le grand huit le firent frissonner.

_-Je veux que sentes que tu es vie, pas que tu sentes le crottin de cheval._

Le jeune secoua la tête et remit nerveusement ses cheveux en place.

_-Ce serait vraiment absurde que je fasse une crise cardiaque__ ou que je meure dans un accident sur des montagnes russes dans le but de me sentir en vie !_

Le rire cristallin de Garcia s'envola dans l'air surchargé d'odeurs écœurantes.

_-Pour un grand __génie, tu peux parfois être vraiment bête, mon Beau !_

Le nez de Spencer se retroussa malgré lui et il grimaça :

_-Bête ? Le premier mai 2004, un homme de 55 ans a été éjecté de l'« HyperCoaster Superman : Ride of Steel » situé à Six Flags New England en Nouvelle-Angleterre ! Le 12 juillet 2010, en Louisiane__, au parc Dixie Landin', une femm…_

Les doigts boudinés de Garcia se plaquèrent contre sa bouche.

_-Stop__. Minute statistique : quel pourcentage de chances avons-nous de mourir sur une telle attraction ?_

Elle retira sa main pour le laisser répondre. Reid leva les yeux au ciel et finit par lui concéder.

_-Moins d'un pourcent._

Penelope lui fit un sourire tellement large qu'il put presque apercevoir ses deuxièmes molaires.

_-Alors on y va, Chéri !_

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle s'empara de son bras et l'emmena dans la file pour cette terrible torture. Le jeune pâli en estimant la hauteur de l'attraction et lança un regard désespéré à Garcia.

_-Pêche aux canards ?_

Elle secoua la tête, déterminée.

_-Nan_.

Résigné, Spencer attendit avec elle que le tour en cours se termine. Il sentait ses mains devenir moites et ce n'était un effet indésirable de la chaleur accablante. Son estomac se nouait étrangement dans son ventre et des pensées assez morbides l'assaillaient… Il s'imaginait sur le sol, après une chute de cinquante mètres…

Il sursauta brusquement lorsque les gens derrière lui le poussèrent pour qu'il avance. Déjà ? _Non…_ Pas tout de suite, il n'en avait pas le courage.

_-Je dois aller aux toilettes._

Le bras de Garcia qui emprisonnait le sien se resserra encore plus fort.

_-Après._

Ils payèrent leur place et Reid suivit la jeune femme pour prendre place dans les wagonnets jaune vif. Il avait l'impression d'être un condamné à mort qui se rendait à la potence, attaché à un boulet. Son boulet lui sourit d'ailleurs posément.

_-Tu vas voir, c'est génial_.

Il tenta un sourire qui ressembla plus à une horrible grimace qu'à une expression de joie et s'assit à côté de Garcia. _Pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté de monter sur ce truc ? Pourquoi tremblait-il comme ça alors que les gosses devant lui riaient aux éclats ?_

Une fois qu'ils furent assis, un homme mal rasé et quelque peu mal habillé leur demanda leur ticket et abattit sur eux la sécurité qui était censé les empêcher de s'envoler dans le vide.

Reid déglutit avec difficulté et se tint au deux énormes bras jaunes qui couvraient ses épaules en tremblant.

_-Garcia, tu as toujours le message que j'ai enregistré pour mère lorsque j'ai contracté l'anthrax ?_

Il l'entendit rire : peut-être croyait-elle qu'il faisait en ce moment-même de l'humour…

_-Si je n'étais pas solidement attachée, je te frapperais !_

Il aurait bien aimé qu'elle le frappe… et assez fort pour qu'il s'évanouisse et ne connaisse pas les prochaines minutes.

Il ne répondit plus et lança un regard angoissé aux rails qui leur faisaient face… Grandes montées, loopings, virages serrés, descentes endiablées… En un mot : _l'Enfer._

Après quelques longues minutes tout à fait insoutenables, l'horrible train se mit à grincer et à avancer doucement sur ses rails.

Reid gémit doucement, terrorisé. Son sang se mit à battre violemment dans ses tempes pendant que les immondes wagonnets gravissaient paisiblement la première montée. Les secondes s'égrenèrent ne faisant qu'accentuer son désir de sortir de cette attraction, même au risque de s'écraser quelques mètres plus bas.

_Tac… Tac… Tac…_

Ce bruit était insupportable… Et les gens au pied de la monture en fer semblaient désormais minuscules.

_P__ourquoi avait-il accepté?_

Le train s'arrêta brusquement au sommet de la première montagne. La panique de Spencer atteignit son paroxysme : _la machine était-elle calée ou… ?_

Avant qu'il n'ait pu émettre d'autres hypothèses, le train tomba brutalement en avant à une vitesse incroyable. Reid entendit des hurlements extrêmement aigus lui déchirer les tympans et remarqua à peine qu'il s'agissait de ses propres cris.

Son cœur battait dans tous ses membres et l'air frais fouettait son visage… Les images défilaient à toutes allures devant ses yeux. Malgré la peur qui le rongeait, il commençait à se sentir étrangement bien… Il parvint même à rire lorsqu'arriva le looping et lorsqu'il se retrouva tête en bas.

_Plus de statistiques, plus de pensées noires… Juste du_ plaisir.

Grisé par la vitesse et les sensations, il ne vit pas ces quelques minutes passer. L'attraction ralentit graduellement jusqu'à s'arrêter définitivement. Les deux énormes bras qui le maintenaient contre son siège se soulevèrent et il put s'extirper de l'attraction…

_Déjà ? Ca avait été bien trop court…_

Ces jambes étaient cotonneuses et son esprit flânait quelque part au sommet des montagnes russes.

Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine et sentit son cœur battre violemment contre sa main. La sensation était magique… Il n'avait jamais rien senti d'aussi puissant avec la drogue…

_-Alors ?_

Sans lâcher les battements de ce cœur qui galopait en lui, il répondit comme un automate à l'informaticienne, avec un grand sourire émerveillé.

-_Je vis_.

Soudain, un drôle de gargouillis gâcha momentanément ce magnifique moment et les statistiques surgirent brusquement dans son esprit, remplaçant cette incroyable ivresse pour le ramener brutalement à la réalité…

Probabilité de vomir la barbe à papa dans une poubelle ?

_Cent pourcents._

_Fin._

_

* * *

__J'espère que cet OS vous a plu... =) N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire...!_


End file.
